


Making a Point

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel plays matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Point

The Apocalypse is over. Cas found God, in a coma in New Jersey, of all places, God sent Lucifer back to his room, and just like that, no more Apocalypse.

God asked Gabriel to take up his duties again. Gabriel said, “Go fuck yourself.” Sam winced and waited for the explosion, but God only laughed.

God turned to Castiel then. “All is forgiven, Castiel. You can come home now.”

Castiel hesitated, looking at Dean. Dean pushed forward, put a hand on Cas’ arm and growled, “He stays.”

God blinked at him, then said, “Very well.”

So life is back to normal, or as normal as it gets when you’re a hunter and a Winchester, except that now they have two fully functional angels as backup.

Sam hadn’t expected Gabriel to stick around, but apparently he’d decided they were interesting enough to be worth it.

Dean still doesn’t trust Gabriel, and Gabriel still thinks Dean is an idiot, so Sam finds himself running interference more often than not.

Now they’re drinking, celebrating ganking a banshee in Chicago. It’s kind of pointless, since angels don’t get drunk, but Sam supposes it’s the thought that counts.

But Cas had been relaxing more and more as the evening went on. He’d started by playing with the sleeve of Dean’s jacket. Now he had his arm around him and his head on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean glares at Gabriel. “What did you do?”

“I spiked his drink,” Gabriel replies promptly, not even trying to act innocent.

Sam spits out his beer.

Dean’s glare instantly goes from 100 to 1000 megawatts. “You _what?!_ ”

Cas’ head slips down and he looks at Dean reproachfully. Dean’s expression softens reluctantly and he sighs, then looks at Gabriel in a way that says very clearly, “This isn’t over!”

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean sighs. “Let’s get you to bed.”

And he hoists Cas up with an arm around his waist, Cas’ head still on his shoulder and one hand stroking the back of his neck.

“What the hell?” Sam asks when they’ve gone, not sure whether to laugh or not.

“I’m tired of all the eyefucking and the sighs, the way Cas nearly flattens anything that even _looks_ at Dean and the way Dean’s thinking ‘I want to but I can’t,’ whenever he looks at him.”

“So you got Cas _drunk?_ ” Sam asks incredulously.

Gabriel shrugs as if this is a perfectly obvious solution.

“Dean will never forgive you for this, you know,” Sam says.

“That entirely depends.”

“On what?” Sam asks suspiciously.

“On whether he mans up and _does_ something!”

“Dean won’t take advantage of Cas when he’s drunk,” Sam protests.

Gabriel snorts.

***

The next day at breakfast Cas has a crease between his eyebrows as if he has a headache and keeps wincing at loud noises.

Dean confronts Gabriel the moment he comes into the kitchen. “If you _ever_ do anything like that again, Archangel or not I will end you!”

Gabriel pretends to hide behind Sam, then sticks his tongue out at Dean.

***

A few days after that they’re sitting around the table researching. Sam’s on his laptop, Cas is looking through some books they’d checked out of the library, and Dean’s nominally helping him, but really just sneaking glances at him at every opportunity.

Gabriel has his feet up on the table, looking bored.

Sam has just found a pattern in the deaths in a nearby town, when he finds himself being grabbed.

And then he finds himself being kissed.

He flails for a moment, because what the _fuck_ , then melts into it, opening his mouth to Gabriel and closing his eyes. The kiss goes on for a long time, and when it ends Sam’s brain has gone AWOL.

Dean’s staring at them, a mixture of rage, incredulity and jealousy on his face. “What the _fuck?!_ ”

Gabriel smirks and gets up from the table.

***

“What the _fuck?!_ ” Sam repeats to him later.

“Hmm?” Gabriel finishes his Snickers bar and looks up at him.

“Why’d you _kiss_ me?” Sam says, frustrated, because, really, Gabriel playing dumb is getting old.

“Oh, that,” Gabriel says, as if he’d forgotten about it. “I was making a point.”

“You…make… _what_ point?” Sam sputters.

“That it’s not so hard to just kiss somebody.”

“You couldn’t have let me in on your little plan beforehand?”

Gabriel shrugs. “You’d have freaked out.”

Sam stalks away, obscurely disappointed that Gabriel had only been trying to push Dean and Cas together again. Because that had been a great kiss, despite coming out of the blue, and he’d thought… Sam resolutely squashes whatever he’d been thinking and goes to get some food.

***

Of course, now Sam’s obsessing. It hadn’t meant anything, it had just been Gabriel messing with him. He should forget about it. But he can’t. He _wants_ it to mean something.

On the other hand, Dean and Cas are more relaxed around each other now, casually touching all the time, even if they haven’t actually kissed where Sam can see it. So apparently Gabriel’s plan worked.

Whoop-de-fucking-do.

It’s not until weeks later that Sam realizes: Gabriel had been a Trickster for much longer than he’d been an Archangel. Nothing he ever does is straightforward. It’s quite possible that he hadn’t only been trying to get Dean and Cas to get a clue.

But if he’s wrong…

If he’s wrong there’s no way he can play it off as anything but him being interested.

But Gabriel’s like Dean in a lot of ways; he doesn’t show his feelings. So it’s possible he’s interested in Sam but afraid to do anything about it for fear of rejection.

Sam growls and decides, fuck it, what has he got to lose?

He stalks through the house they’re renting (they’ve been doing that a lot lately, since Gabriel and Cas have been with them) until he finds Gabriel lounging in front of the TV.

He looks up at him. “Hey, Sammy,” he drawls.

Sam hauls him up by his shirt and plants one on him, hard and rough and possessive.

Gabriel kisses him right back.

When he pulls away Gabriel smirks at him. “Took you long enough.”


End file.
